Mile High Club
by chaann
Summary: AU - Sasori is a stressed out CEO who just so happens to meet a rockin hot babe on a plane who melts all his stress. First Lemon. Sasodei/Oneshot/Yaoi


first lemon fic. How do people do this? It's so awkward and embarrassing! Praises to the lovelies who write lemons on a a regular basis. oh yeah, thanks cheesepie for being so supportive. i cherish u. EDITED.

* * *

A roar of people filled the room. Talking, yelling, clicking of shoes and jostling of bags from running men and women. It was completely irritating even for a rich man who had first class waiting for him.

Red hair that looked like it had seen better styling earlier in the day and tired brown eyes shot into a foreword glare as he, Sasori Akasuna: CEO of the Akasuna Medical, was heading on his way to a first class flight. First class or not he was still having a stressful day. He had already slept in making himself late for a morning meeting. The wake up service got quite the earful for that blunder. Not to mention he also had his limo break down making him late for the flight. At this point, already steaming from the ears, he was really not in the mood for anymore mishaps.

Yes, due to this stressful day, black polished Versace shoes pounded on the floor as he rushed to his flight. Sasori had to quickly get back to his company and meet with an prestige investors group. However, all he wanted right now was to get on that plane, sit back and drink.

The red head ran to the empty loading gate and hissed to see that it had already been loaded. He quickly made it to the desk and threw all his papers to the woman, who seemed happy that someone had managed to make it just in time. While scanning the passport and flight papers, the woman made a distressed noise. Sasori looked up to see furrowed eyebrows and a cheek being bitten.

"What is it now?!" Sasori grumbled angrily taking a step foreword to the girl, nails raking through papers on the desk. This day couldn't possibly get any worse, right?

"W-well you see Mr. Akasuna sir..." She swallowed harshly as she looked up to see a venomous glare. "It seems we over booked this flight. T-there is just no room for you on board."

"Excuse me?" His eyes grew wide as he tilted his head downwards. "Do you know who I am? I HAVE to get on that flight, I HAVE to get home! I have a MEETING."

The woman jumped up in her spot and frantically and began looking through papers while tapping away violently on the computer. "Mr. Akasuna! Wait! My apologies, we do have a spot on this flight, but it's.."

"It's..?"

"In coach, aisle seat, next to children."

Sasori slammed his face into his hand and let a muffled scream. "Fine I'll take it, but I better get my money back for the first class seat AND don't think I won't complain to the CEO of this airline!"

Sasori rushed onto the plane and was quickly lead to his seat so they could take off. The red head seethed as he looked at the father holding a fussy baby and a pale and terrified looking child sitting next to him.

"Oh dear god, peasants." Sasori muttered bitterly as he tried to shove a bag in the storage above the seats only to have it fall on his face. He growled angrily face flushing red, foam begining to produce at the corners of his mouth as he kept trying an failing over and over. He was on the brink of having a meltdown.

A small hand slipped over his own, grabbed the bag from him and swiftly placed it in the case with a quick push making to close it tight. The highly established CEO quickly turned to seethe at the person who made him look like a public fool only to freeze as he met a bubbly pair of blue eyes and sweet smile.

"Please sir, have a seat, buckle in and relax hm!" Chimed the sweet voice of the stewardess.

With his face still red, but for entirely different reasons. Stumbling backwards a little, Sasori sat down quickly and quietly with his second bag clutched in his hands as he looked her up and down. Long blonde hair, fringe covering half her face, pearly white teeth shining against lightly tanned skin and those blue eyes showing with a tilt of the head.

"Bag under the chair until we've taken off and it is deemed safe to be retrieved. Have a nice flight yeah!" She chimed like she like it was something said everyday of her life, and soon as she showed up, she was gone to the first class area. Although not without Sasori eyeing up every wiggle of her cute ass in the tight and short pencil skirt she wore.

Unfortunately his staring was cut short when a loud cry erupted from the baby beside him and reality hit in that the pretty stewardess was in the first class area while he was still stuck in middle class . Yeah, his day still sucked.

The plane took off with the baby screaming in its fathers lap and the boy quickly throwing up. Fortunately by the time the plane had finally risen to it's top height and had gotten to where they could begin handing out drinks, everyone had fallen asleep or were at least trying...

"Keep it together Sasori..only a little longer until I can drink." The redhead kept muttering to himself as he leaned on his tray and pressed his hands against him face having since given up on trying to sleep. He stayed in the pathetic looking position until he felt a finger tap his shoulder. Sasori turned to the person to see his sexy blonde stewardess pushing a small cart carrying drinks, snacks and cups.

"Hello again!" they spoke softly. "Anything I can get you to drink or eat, yeah?"

The world seemed to stop for Sasodi as he nearly melted in his seat at the little thought his Princess bringing him his dear drink. Something he never thought he would ever get to experience. Ever.

"O-one scotch on the rocks, triple"

The blond smiled as they prepared the drink and handed it over accordingly. Sasori chugged the thing down quickly and gave the stewardess the cup back. "Refill please." He spoke as if he were a child asking their parents for a snack.

"Oh boy yeah! looks like someone wants to get tipsy." Commented the blonde getting his second drink, which if you think about it would be six drinks. "You look really uncomfortable yeah, do you need anything?

"Yes you could probably leave me with with the bottle, that would help comfort me." Sasori snorted taking a rather large swig of his second large glass of scotch.

"I'm afraid I can't give you that much liquor yeah." She said leaning on chair a little, shifting the all their weight onto one leg and jutting out their hip. "Buuut, if you need anything else, anything at all, give me a call." Finally the stewardess flashed a smile and also her name tag which Sasori only got a quick glance at. Deidra...?

After his drink the red head tried sleeping again and managed to doze off and on for a an hour until nature called and he had to get up. Sasori sauntered past all the sleeping passengers to the back of the plane where he spotted Deidra drinking a beverage and reading a book near a mini fridge and prep kitchen.

After using the washroom, Stepped stepped out and went forth approaching the blonde, grabbing and swigging back her own drink, "Got anymore alcohol?" He asked trying hard to hold in his excitement knowing she had been drinking too.

The blonde leaned on one arm on her knee and she tilted her head. "Am I sure you're going to behave once you get it yeah?" She asked getting back onto her flirting game if earlier wasn't a good enough sign of sexual availability.

Sasori slunked down in the seat beside her, "I'll behave only if you want me too..." He extended a hand to her "Akasuna Sasori, CEO of Akasuna Medcial."

"Deidara Iwa of Akatsuki Airlines yeah. Let me tell you straight up, I'm a boy."

Sasori perked up hearing this and gave Deidara a stupid look. "That's a pretty lame excuse to not talk to me. Weren't you ever taught not to lie to the rich and powerful?" He scoffed looking down to see that the name tag said Deidra rather than Deidara.

"Ha. If you're so rich and powerful yeah, why are you in coach and not in first class or a private jet? Also you look like an underpaid-stressed business man."

" Now now you Brat, don't let appearances fool you. Besides yes, this is all stress's fault." He chuckled referring to his appearance eyeing up Deidara's soft tan legs

"And you shouldn't let appearances fool you. I am a boy yeah." Deidara sneered crossing his legs, letting the tight skirt rise up higher and carelessly exposing more skin. Sasori didn't waste any time and reached for the leg to stroke it, rubbing the knee and moving up the thigh higher and higher.

"I really don't mind you doing that, but don't freak when you feel a massive dick in there yeah." The blond blushed, face turning pink. Deidara let out a gasp when he felt the man grab at his length firmly and began rubbing it awkwardly up in the skirt. The blond carefully turned and separated his legs a little, letting the stranger get better access.

"I should have mentioned that I prefer guys over girls, blondie." He hissed pressing on even closer. Ignoring the armrest of the seat digging into him, he slipped a hand into the blouse and maneuvered it under a stuffed bra to pinch a nipple making the other male moan quietly in pleasure. "I prefer them a lot."

Deidara bit his lip so his moans wouldn't fill the sleeping airplane and turned his attention elsewhere. Sasori looked over to where he was staring and smirked as he caught on to what the blond wanted.

Standing up and taking a few steps, Sasori opened the lavatory door looking to invite Deidara in, only to groan as he saw the flushed blond with an unbuttoned blouse exposing his chest and a growing erection pressed against the tight, short skirt. Sasori licked his lips as Deidara shakily walked to the lavatory on unsteady heels. This was sure to more than make up for the shitty day he was having that's for sure.

Once the door was closed and locked, Sasori grabbed the bottom of the skirt pulling it upwards to expose a twisted black thong and a partially exposed hard dick standing tall. "A thong really?" he chided, snickering as well as he dropped to his knees in the small room getting started at pumping the blond's member.

"Ahnn..I don't want panty lines yeah you prick." he panted louder as Sasori started on sucking the head gently. "You have to do dumb things when pretending to be a girl, yeah."

Deidara let out a series of soft moans as he tried to keep quiet and stick to heavy breaths. He slipped his hand down to the thong and pulled it down allowing it to drop to the floor when Sasori pulled away.

Sasori ran his lips all over the length going up to kiss the head and quickly swallowing it down to the hilt. Deidara let a loud cry but had one hand smothering his own mouth to keep quiet while the other was holding him up against the counter. Sasori began to bob his head and rub the stewards smooth thighs, pinching the insides and grabbing at his balls every so often.

"Ah...haaa..Sasori..I'm close.."

At that Sasori pulled away to Deidara's displeasure and rose to his feet. "Suck unless you come packed with lube." Sasori said huskily holding three fingers to his mouth.

Deidara opened his mouth and happily took the fingers in. Sasori reached down and started to undo his dress pants with the one hand. The steward noticed this and reached down still sucking on the fingers to help the red head get his pants down, even going as far as to fondle the other as much as possible. Sasori only chuckled admiring how much the blond wanted this.

By the time Sasori's pants dropped, he deemed his fingers wet enough and turned the other male over, face into the sink. He added one finger and moved it a around briefly then added the second finger quickly causing Deidara to whimper.

The rough fingers were uncomfortable but was bearable enough not to voice any real complaints. It was at the third finger when sasori began to stretch about, Deidara voiced for him to slow down a bit.

"Sorry I'm not a very patient person... Besides who could when they're knuckle deep in a sweet ass like yours.." He whispered leaning over and and biting his ear, leaving Deidara moaning.

Sasori removed his fingers and was about to enter deidara when he saw a bottle of hand lotion on the counter. He reached over chuckling showing it to Deidara, the blond looked at him smiling and nodded. Sasori opened the bottle, put a large dollop in his hand and lubed himself. Now being okay with the situation, he pressed his length at the stewards hole and slowly began to push in. Deidara clenched his eyes and his teeth shut while trying to relax his lower half. After waiting a moment at the last half of entering, Sasori quickly thrust the last of it in causing a harsh gasp from both of them.

After another few moments Deidara began rocking his hips letting sasori know he was ready to go. The redhead slowly began to pull out and quickly, thrusting back in hard causing Deidara to grunt in distaste. Sasori smirked thinking he had irked the blond enough and began slowly thrusting in and out at a fair pace until he heard a soft, "Harder..."

"Hmmm? What was that brat?"

"Mmm..harder and faster..yeaah.."

" With pleasure~" Sasori smirked and with that he picked up the pace, aiming in different place looking for a certain spot.

"Ahn!" A sharp gasp came from Deidara, but it wasn't loud enough, so Sasori aimed one more time and was rewarded with an even louder muffled cry.

"There, yeah!"

Sasori aimed for that spot faster and harder with each thrust. Both if their attempted hushed and heavy breathing become haggard and rough. The redheads hand slipped down and grabbed at an inner thigh roughly before getting a hold of Deidara's dripping length. Sasori felt his wn orgasm approaching and began pumping faster and thrusting harder trying to get Deidara to cum first.

A loud moan filled the room as Deidara came in Sasori's hand and against the counter. As Deidara collapsed harshly against the counter, he clamped around Sasori increasing the friction, causing him to blow over as well coming inside Deidara. Sasori slumped over on top of the smaller blond, cautious not to crush him.

While they tried to catch their breaths, Sasori rode out his erection and pulled out carefully. After they caught their breaths, Sasori propped himself up and got off the blond to still lay there fairly limp. "You ok down there?" He finally asked the quiet man beneath him.

"Yeah..yeah...I just, never really thought that while getting a job on a plane... I'd join the mile high club." He huffed trying to stand up correctly to fix himself so he could get back to work. That didn't appear to be going over so well though as he could hardly stand.

Sasori leaned over past Deidara once he was up straight and began washing his hands. He then pulled up his pants and looked at his fuck buddy who had flopped down on the toilet to sit down, skirt still hiked up an legs lazily spread wide and in a very unladylike manner.

"Why are you dressed as a girl anyway?" Sasori asked ripping the tired blond off some toilet paper to clean up.

"Not all of us are rich. We poor need to be willing to do anything for a good job. Being a steward, they mostly want women so I had to compromise. Plus the benefits are ok and I get to travel cool places for free yeah." Deidara grumbled looking down at his skirt to see cum stains he could dab at with the paper. "This place the plane is heading is the city I live in, well, the towny part of it.

"Same here, my home and business are there."

Finally after cleaning himself, Deidara slowly began to get up when Sasori offered a hand. He more than happily took the hand and got up slowly, trying to make it as painless as possible since a dull ache was beginning to form. The moment Deidara stood up, he pulled down the skirt to cover himself until his legs caved on him and he fell into the red heads chest, grabbing for dear life.

Taking advantage of the situation, Sasori wrapped his arms around the smaller blond, enjoying the feeling of the other male relaxed in his arms, face all nuzzled into his chest. "I don't believe I got to do this during our little...session."

"Yeah...?"

Sasori grabbed Deidaras jaw and pulled him in for a rough kiss, hands sliding and his arms going tighter around his slender waist trapping the blond's arms into the embrace. Deidara moaned against Sasori and could only open his mouth and lean into the embrace more, letting Sasori in his mouth.

They pulled away panting, saliva dripping down Deidara's chin. Sasori reached foreward wiping the drool with a finger and stuck it in his mouth. "You know, after today I think I might need a steward of my own back home..." The redhead mentioned giving him a sly toothy smile.

Deidara gave the man a stupefied look that caused Sasori to laugh, clearly not understanding where the other was getting at with that remark.

"Of course I might keep you in a skirt on occasion.."

Deidara stared for a moment before turning bright red when he realized the man had meant him and dove his face into his chest anxiously.

"Y-you don't mean that do you, yeah?"

"Well I'm going to need to meet you for an interview, let's say breakfast tomorrow?"

"But I have work tomorrow yeah..."

Sasori leaned in and kissed Deidara again gently chewing on his bottom lip, hand reaching down to firmly grab his ass. Deidara let out a low moan as he pressed closed to Sasori again.

"Then quit. Let Mr. Akasuna help you out like you helped me."

"Are you asking me out yeah?" Deidara mumbled becoming interested in the buttons of his shirt.

"You bet I am." Sasori said with a little too much vigor. "We'll get off the plane together, alright? For now I think we both need a nap."

"Mmhm yes sir." Deidara agreed pushing past the redhead to the door.

Seeing that the blond wanted to get out first, Sasori moved to let him pass, but as he stepped back he felt something under his shoe. "Oh, and don't forget your panties."

"Yeeeek!"

Sasori walked back to his seat, looking back to wave at his new lover snuggling into his seat and rolled his eyes at the disheveled man with his two kids at his seat fast asleep. Peasants weren't so bad after all if they happened to be sexy cross dressing stewards, and maybe his day wasn't so bad after all. Besides, this guy with the kids looked like he went through actual hell.

"Never thought I'd join the high mile club either brat.." Sasori mumbled snuggling into his own seat and falling asleep, letting the days stresses melt away. Yeah, today wasn't too shabby at all.


End file.
